


Podfic: Important Things by suzvoy

by striped_bowties



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles learns that even with werewolves, giant lizards and psychopathic hunters on the loose, life can still find other ways to screw with you. Case in point: everyone keeps assuming he and Derek are a couple. What the hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Important Things by suzvoy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Important Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453579) by [suzvoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy). 



**Reader’s notes:**  This took a long time to make but it was so much fun. Oh, and I mispronounced ‘inevitable’ in chapter 1 but just ignore that.  
Now with a (hopefully) working ‘Part 1’ download link as well as a fixed 'Part 2'!!!  
 **Length:**  08.43.44  
 **Download:**[Part 1](http://www.mediafire.com/?cq3uzw61yh39q9y), [Part 2](http://www.mediafire.com/?8y94pzmxcvfn3vf), [Part 3](http://www.mediafire.com/?d0a1s1fqnbwp14q)


End file.
